


Owing Sam

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [14]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sam's Birthday, samwise, sean/elijah fics, whether or no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they celebrate the birthday of Samwise Gamgee, Sean and Elijah realize how much they both owe to Tolkien's little gardener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owing Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe. Written on April 6, 2012 in celebration of the birthday of Samwise Gamgee. Originally posted at Whether Or No.

When Sean came into the kitchen and saw the decorated cake ablaze with candles, he cocked his head and told Elijah, “I know I’m getting old, but I didn’t think my memory had started fading yet. Didn’t we celebrate my birthday a month or so ago?”

Elijah punched his arm. “We’re not celebrating _your_ birthday, asshat.”

“Then whose?” Sean asked.

Elijah waved his arm with a flourish. “Today is the birthday of Samwise Gamgee.”

Sean smiled. “Yes it is, but I’m surprised you knew that.”

“I looked it up,” Elijah confessed. “I feel bad I never celebrated his birthday before because I owe him an awful lot.”

“You owe him?” Sean looked amused. “You _do_ realize that Sam Gamgee is a fictional character, right?”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, but I still owe him.”

“How so?”

“Well, if there wasn’t a Sam, you wouldn’t have played him, and if you hadn’t played him, I never would have met you and if I hadn’t met you—“

Sean nodded. “Okay, I get the idea, and I think it’s a lovely gesture.”

“Then blow out the candles already,” Elijah urged.

“Me?” Sean asked in surprise. “It’s Sam’s birthday, not mine.”

Elijah grinned. “I know, but even though you aren’t _the_ Samwise, you are _my_ Samwise.”

Touched by Elijah’s words, Sean blew out the candles, but instead of making a birthday wish, he said thank you to Sam Gamgee for the new life the little Shire gardener had given him.


End file.
